


Bubble

by rage_quitter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Modern AU, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10126055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: Angela comes home to a questionably pleasant, messy, and expensive surprise from her partners.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please ship this with me  
> i might write more for this au and ship  
> for reference: Angela is a doctor, Fareeha is a police officer, Zenyatta is a religious studies professor at a university and part-time yoga instructor, and Genji is a freelance artist, graphic novelist, and martial arts trainer.

When Angela returned home from a far too long and exhausting day at the hospital, the shadowed windows were suspicious. 

Fareeha’s squad car was there, parked in the garage beside Genji’s motorcycle, so everyone must be home. She kept her keys tightly clutched between her fingers as she walked up to the door. It wasn’t locked.

“Hello?” she called when she opened it. 

“Angela,” came a calm reply. “Welcome home.”

She breathed a sigh of relief and locked the door behind her. “It’s so quiet. Is everything all right?”

She hung her coat and bag as Zenyatta’s voice came a bit closer. “Yes, everyone is fine.” He stepped around the corner, wearing one of Genji’s anime sweatshirts. It was adorably ill-fitting. “My apologies for the lights; I was reading in the other room and did not want to waste electricity. How was work?”

“Tiring,” she answered with a smile. “But I am glad to be home.”

He held out his hands, and she went a step further, sliding her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his forehead. His hands were cool when they rested on her back, still just a bit hesitant. This relationship was still fairly fresh to all four of them. “How was your day, Zenyatta?” she asked warmly.

“A far cry from yours, if I had to guess,” he said with a bit of a teasing tone. “I had no homework to grade today, so I spent plenty of time in the garden.”

“Is it doing well?”

“I am worried, with the chill, but it should be just fine between the two of us tending to it each day.”

“If we can keep Fareeha out of it,” Angela joked. Zenyatta laughed. “She’s wonderful in most other things, but… what’s the opposite of a green thumb?”

“I don’t know, but I doubt even we could save it from her.”

She laughed, and after a pleased smile at her questioning look, the two shared a chaste kiss.

Zenyatta moved back a step to brush aside a stray lock of hair from Angela’s face. “You look exhausted,” he commented with worry. 

“I’ll be fine,” she dismissed. “Just a bit overworked after today. I do have Saturday off, and I know Fareeha is not on duty either. We should all go out together.”

“It has been some time since we had a date,” Zenyatta agreed. 

“Speaking of, what have they been up to today?”

“Fareeha got off her shift a little early, and Genji went to visit his brother and Jesse. I am not entirely sure what they all got up to, but hopefully Hanzo kept them from--”

A sudden thump on the wall made them both jump. It was followed by a shriek of laughter and the sound of Genji yelling Fareeha’s name. 

“Oh, dear,” Zenyatta mumbled.

Angela gave him a confused look. “What was…”

He sighed. “They are sharing a bath,” he explained. 

“Really? Without waiting for us?” She grinned at the flush on Zenyatta’s face. “We did just get that massive, fancy tub.” She held out a hand to him. He took it with a growing smile.

Together they walked through the house until the sounds of Genji and Fareeha were louder. Angela gave a quick rap to the door. “Hello, you two!” she sang out. “You sound like you’re having fun in there.”

The sounds stopped. “Angie?” called Fareeha. 

“No, it’s Jesse,” she replied, earning laughter from Zenyatta and Genji.

“Oh my God,” Fareeha muttered. “Don’t ever mention my brother in any context like this ever again, babe.”

“Hi, Angie,” Genji said. “You’re home early.”

“She’s really not,” Zenyatta said. “You’ve been in there a while.”

“This is the single greatest purchase we have ever made,” Genji announced. “I’m never coming out of here.”

“Then we should all enjoy it,” Angela said with a bit of a purr.

“Wait--” started Fareeha.

She opened the door and stared.

Zenyatta covered his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking with barely restrained laughter. 

“You can’t be serious.”

Genji was barely visible peering above the absolute mountain of colorful bubbles, and even that was mostly due to his brightly colored hair. His dark eyes were wide and he looked particularly sheepish.

“Hi, Angie,” Fareeha said, a little more visible, being taller, a similar expression on her face. 

“What did you do?” Angela put her fingers to her temple, staring at the mess. 

“My bath bombs came in the mail,” Genji said. “And my bubble bath.”

“I had no part in this,” Zenyatta said. “I was in the garden.”

“Did you use all of them?”

“Most of them.”

Fareeha tried to push aside some of the bubbles. They clung to her dark, damp hair in funny little clumps. Genji reached over and tried to wipe them away, in vain, with the absolutely preposterous amount of foam. More were stuck to his arm. Some were as lime green as his hair. 

Angela shook her head. “I can’t believe you two.”

“It… it smells really good,” Genji said. He blew some of the bubbles toward her, and Zenyatta couldn’t muffle his laughter anymore.

“You’re both terrible.”

Fareeha copied Genji’s bubble blowing with an innocent smile.

Angela broke and almost doubled over in laughter. “This is ridiculous!”

“You’re not mad?”

Angela shook her head. “No, I’m not mad, this is just incredibly silly! How old are you?”

“A thirty two year old can enjoy a wonderfully fragranced bubble bath with her boyfriend if she wants,” Fareeha said.

“With both her boyfriends and her girlfriend,” Genji corrected. His exaggerated seductive pose was not-so-tragically lost in the foam. “Care to join us? This thing keeps the water warm. There’s room for two more.”

“It hardly looks it,” Zenyatta laughed, even as his fingers began to pull up his sweatshirt. 

“You two are absolutely cleaning the entire room tomorrow,” Angela said, dropping her skirt and stepping from her kitten heels in a single swift move. 

“Can I get one of those sexy maid outfits? I’d look hot as hell.” Genji asked, peering with interest over the wall of bubbles at his partners as they undressed.

“Absolutely not,” Fareeha said. “You couldn’t walk in heels.”

“I can too!”

“Can you even find heels in your shoe size?”

He gasped in mock offense, hand on his chest. “That is just so rude, Fareeha, and I am offended, and hurt, and frankly, I would look incredibly good in anything--”

Their teasing bickering stopped when Angela’s bra and Zenyatta’s pants hit the floor at the same time. They shared a hungry grin as their partners joined them in the colorful, sweet-smelling bubbles.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at rage-quitter! eventually i'll learn how to put links on ao3.


End file.
